


A Stray

by Blaizekit



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, One Shot, ace/aro safe, child Kenshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaizekit/pseuds/Blaizekit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiko reflects on his recent discovery of his new student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stray

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest fics, but I'm adding it anyway. For posterity!

Hiko Seijuro the Thirteenth, master of Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu. Having seen countless amounts of death and destruction in his life, he'd almost given up on the disease of corruption being free from any members of humanity...the race of devils, washing blood with blood and caring naught for anything or anyone but themselves. But earlier that day, as the dawn had slowly stretched its limbs out across the grave-strewn land, he had seen a promising glance of goodness left in the world in the form of a small boy with blood-colored hair.

But now, later, as he sat in the darkness attempting to sleep, he wondered if his assessment of the boy and his decision to take him in hadn't been too rash. He had barely met the kid, and he'd already given him a name and agreed to train him! He was struck with a strange thought as he realized how much that sounded like he had taken in a lost puppy. Well, he might as well be, Hiko thought with a slight smile. The boy had been quiet the whole time since they'd arrived. The calm, determined spirit he'd shown earlier had dissolved into apprehension and fear. He'd been practically trembling as his dark eyes took in all of the surroundings. Yes. He was just like a stray that had been kicked one too many times.

"Shishou?"

Hiko felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Shishou?"

Great. The kid was already calling him Shishou, even though they hadn't even started training yet.

"What is it?" Hiko said in annoyance, his eyes snapping open. The boy stood next to him in the dark, his eyes wide and fearful as if afraid that he'd angered his new teacher.

"I...I..." he said in a barely audible voice.

"What do you want?" Hiko said, attempting to sound more gentle but coming out as gruff.

"I...I have to go pee-pee."

Hiko stared. "Then go."

"I...it's scary…"

Hiko stood with a sigh. "Fine, fine."

Kenshin took his hand as they went out into the darkness. Feh. The whelp wasn't even housetrained. A small smile couldn't help but emerge on the sword master's face.


End file.
